


Brother in Law

by ffictionlover



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffictionlover/pseuds/ffictionlover
Summary: Raquel recibe la visita de un inesperado miembro de la familia, y aunque al inicio no lo tolera, con el paso del tiempo -y de las copas de vino- se da cuenta de lo divertido que puede llegar a ser su 'cuñado'.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Raquel Murillo, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Brother in Law

**Author's Note:**

> Entre las sugerencias de las vez anterior alguien me dijo que escribiera algo sobre Berlin y Raquel, hasta ahora pude escribirlo. Creo que este par tendría una relación de amor/odio pero se tolerarían. Espero les guste.

Raquel despertó aquella mañana en un ambiente distinto al de costumbre, apenas se incorporó en el mueble en el que dormía su cabeza empezó a girar, tanto que tuvo que recostarse nuevamente y cerrar los ojos. A su lado dormía Sergio, tan imperturbable como siempre, no entendía que pasaba así que con pesar lo despertó. 

—Sergio, ¿por qué estamos dormidos en la sala? — Este apenas si parpadeó un par de veces, el sueño era aún evidente. —¡Sergio! — Insistió moviéndolo del brazo obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido, pero finalmente abriendo los ojos. 

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó con la voz adormilada y los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz. 

—¿Qué porqué estamos en la sala? ¿Dormimos aquí toda la noche? — Estaba exasperada, tenía un vacío en la memoria y necesitaba que el respondiera sus dudas. 

—¿Es que no te acuerdas de nada? — Preguntó incrédulo, aunque no le sorprendía después de todo. 

—Algo…— Soltó con timidez. —Recuerdo que estaba en la cocina cuando llegaste y…—

13 HORAS ANTES. 

Era un día caluroso en Palawan, Paula llegó del colegio suplicando a su madre salir a la playa, el calor dentro era insoportable y Raquel no vio motivo para no acceder a la petición, no había razón para que todos fueran miserables. 

Sergio había salido temprano con la excusa de hacer “pendientes” pero Raquel no le creyó, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo le ocultaba. Ya lo interrogaría cuando llegara, mientras tanto se ocupó de hacer la cena aprovechando que su madre, Paula y Riyo, la enfermera de Marivi, estaban en la playa.   
Ya estaba terminando cuando escuchó pasos apresurados provenientes de la entrada. 

—Paula, te he dicho muchas veces que no corras dentro, te puedes caer —

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! Sergio ha traído un amigo — Cantó emocionada la pequeña. 

—¿Un amigo? — Frunció el ceño ante la afirmación de su hija. En la isla no tenían ningún conocido, evitaban socializar más allá del saludo por temor a ser descubiertos. Por un momento temió lo peor. 

—¡Si! Tiene un nombre muy guay — Respondió con entusiasmo, totalmente ajena a los miedos de Raquel. 

Estaba apunto de contestar cuando entraron Marivi, su enfermera, Sergio y Andrés. El semblante de la castaña cambió totalmente, de estar preocupada pasó a estar desconcertada, sorprendida y algo molesta. No era un secreto para Sergio que Raquel no guardaba simpatía por su hermano, si bien nunca habían tocado el tema no hacía falta demasiado para saber que le desagradaba su sarcasmo y egocentrismo. 

Aunque, a juzgar por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Andrés, a este no parecía incordiarle su presencia en lo más mínimo. Por el contrario, sonreía tomado del brazo de su madre.

—¡Cuñadita! — Saludó con absoluta cordialidad. 

Raquel no tuvo más remedio que devolver el saludo, después de todo, ahora eran familia. -Sintió un escalofrío cuando pensó en aquello-

—Andrés, ¿cómo estás? —

—Como los mismísimos dioses con semejante compañía— Dijo refiriéndose a Marivi, quien sonreía a su lado. 

—Claro — Respondió ella sin el menor ápice de simpatía o alegría. 

Se excusó con una sonrisa después de los saludos iniciales, tanto Paula como Marivi estaban encantadas con la visita del hermano de Sergio, a ella no le sorprendía, después de todo era un adulador nato. En su camino fuera de allí arrastró a su pareja con ella. 

—Pudiste haberme avisado que tu hermano vendría, ¿no se supone que estaba en Florencia? — Increpó a Sergio apenas estuvieron en la sala. 

—Lo sé, ha sido una sorpresa, Raquel — Empezó a explicar mientras se arreglaba las gafas con el índice y el pulgar. —Me llamó apenas ayer pata decirme que llegaría hoy, te lo iba a decir, pero anoche… anoche, ya sabes —Musitó con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. 

Ella también recordaba la velada anterior, se habían aventurado a hacer el amor en la playa, de pronto la adrenalina de ser descubiertos les pareció excitante. 

—De todas formas, pudiste haberme avisado esta mañana antes de salir, me dijiste que irías a hacer pendientes no ha recoger a tu hermano del aeropuerto — Puntualizó. 

—Será solo un par de semanas. Ya he hablado con Andrés y ha prometido comportarse —

—Está bien, seré cordial con él — Era la única familia que tenía Sergio, podía soportarlo por un par de semanas. 

Al regresar a la cocina se sorprendió con lo que vio, todos estaban acomodados en sus puestos en la mesa, perfectamente arreglada, con Andrés sirviendo los platos. 

—Sentaos, por favor, que se os enfría la comida — Con la mano libre los instó a que tomaran asiento. Atónitos lo hicieron. 

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, con la jovialidad de una familia unida y amorosa. Berlin -como le había dicho a Paula que le llamara- tenía el don de la palabra, era un hombre extrovertido y seguro de sí, endulzaba con sus historias, más de una vez se encontró riendo de sus múltiples anécdotas. 

Al finalizar ayudó a Sergio a recoger y lavar los platos mientras Raquel y las demás acomodaban la sala para sacar los juegos de mesa, una rutina habitual en el hogar Marquina-Murillo. La noche de juegos destacó por las carcajadas de Paula y el buen humor de Marivi, que, aunque disfrutó, se retiró temprano. Quien puso más resistencia fue su hija, pero al final accedió, Raquel y Sergio la metieron en cama como cada noche. 

Cuando volvieron a la sala se consiguieron a Berlin con tres copas y una botella de vino, invitándolos a sentarse. 

—Y dime, cuñadita ¿cómo os trata la vida en el paraíso? —

“Cuñadita”, odiaba esa palabra, pero se obligó a sonreír de forma forzada y responder. 

—Nos ha gustado vivir en Palawan, es un lugar bastante tranquilo —

—El lugar les ha sentado, por lo que veo — Aseveró Andrés levantando las cejas enfáticamente en dirección a Sergio. 

—Sabes — Continúo, esta vez desviando la mirada hacia Raquel. —Siempre deseé que mi hermano encontrase una mujer que le calentase la cama, el pobre ha sido solitarios desde… bueno, desde toda la vida — Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —Lo que no pensé que sucediese es que se encontrase con una bomba despampanante como tu — El tono jocoso y bromista robó una carcajada tanto en Raquel como en Sergio. 

—Es bueno saber que mi hermano no está solo y que encontró a alguien que lo hacer perder la cabeza — Levantó su copa en señal de brindis al finalizar sus palabras.   
Los tórtolos intercambiaron miradas y compartieron un beso fugaz. Algo dentro de Raquel cambió, quizá se estaba dando cuenta de que Andrés no era tan egocéntrico después de todo, que detrás de esa fachada de narcicismo se escondía un hermano preocupado y amoroso, cualidades que nunca relacionó con él. 

_____________________

—Claro, todo eso lo recuerdo, Sergio — Exclamó Raquel con desesperación, aún no entendía que hacía en el mueble de la sala con la ropa del día anterior. —Pero… ¿cómo es que terminamos aquí? ¿Y porqué tenemos la misma ropa de ayer? — Volvió a insistir. 

—Es que aún no he llegado a esa parte, déjame continuar mujer — Reprendió con dulzura y un toque de diversión. —Después de regresar al sofá empezamos a conversar, tu te relajaste un poco y… —

_____________________

—Venga, Sergio. ¡No seas aburrido! Una copa no va a matarte… si o te ha matado esta mujer — Agregó con ligereza arrancando carcajadas de parte de Raquel y de él mismo. 

—Ya he tenido dos copas de vino, además, con ustedes dos bebiendo es suficiente — Miró con desaprobación a su mujer que con disimulo paseaba su mano por la parte descubierta de su pecho, vestía una camisa de lino, con botones al frente, botones que ella misma se había encargado de abrir. 

—Cariño, vamos, ¡despéinate! — Al terminar la frase lo agarró del cabello y tiró ligeramente con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda seguía acariciándolo. 

Sergio, compuesto, como siempre, detuvo su mano traviesa antes de que se atreviera a hacer algo más. —No, a mi me gusta estar peinado, Raquel — Respondió con estoicidad.   
—Menudo rarito con el que te has metido, cuñada — Se rieron al unísono, haciendo que el pelinegro rodase los ojos. Primero no se soportaban y ahora hasta compartían los chistes. 

—Algo te tuvo que atraer de le, ¿Qué fue? Es que, digo, no está tan mal físicamente pero no es el más conversador ni elocuente de las personas — Hablaba como su hermano no estuviese allí en la sala. 

—No es el más conversador, ya, pero en la cama — guardó silencio mientras se inclinaba hacia donde estaba Andrés para susurrarle. —me vuelve loca y allí no se necesitan tantas palabras — Apenas la oración estalló en carcajadas. 

—Raquel — Murmuró Sergio atónito. No es que fuese un mojigato, por el contrario, en la habitación era tan pasional y atrevido como ella, pero le escandalizaba escucharla hablar así delante de su hermano, quien además no perdería oportunidad para molestarle. 

—Quien diría que lo tendrías en ti, Sergio — Se burló. 

______________________

—¡Por Dios, Sergio! ¡Que vergüenza! — Llevó ambas manos a su rostro cubriéndolo totalmente. —Te prometo no volver a tomar mientras Andrés esté aquí — Asintió, aquello lo dijo más para tranquilizarse a ella que a él. 

______________________

Las botellas de vino se apilaban poco a poco, cuatro botellas vacías y una a medio acabar, consumidas en su totalidad por Andrés y Raquel. Ambos ocupaban el suelo situados uno frente al otro, desde hacía unos cuantos minutos se disputaban el campeonato de una partida de póker. Sergio aún no entendía como tenían la suficiente coherencia para hacerlo. 

Se estaban jugando un reto impuesto por el ganador, quien sabe que saldría de la cabeza de ese par, pensó Sergio, quien era el único consciente de los tres. 

—Venga, que te he ganado — Dijo con orgullo Berlin enseñando sus cartas. —En tu honor, una flor imperial —

Ranquel frunció el ceño al instante, no muy complacida por el resultado. —¡Haz hecho trampa! — Acusó. No era buena perdedora. 

—¡Claro que no he hecho trampa! — Se defendió Andrés con indignación. —Sergio sabe que soy muy bueno jugando. Dile Sergio — Buscó el apoyo de su hermano. 

—Si, eres muy bueno en el poker Andrés — Dijo con fastidio desde el mueble en donde estaba peleando con el sueño. — Pero habéis puesto una jota de picas y el resto de trébol — Murmuró adormilado. 

Solo unos segundos después de haberlo dicho tanto su hermano como su mujer estallaron en risas descontroladas, propias de su estado de embriaguez. Cuando las risas pasaron por el dolor en la tripa, ambos se recostaron en el suelo frío de la sala, eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada. 

—Me caes muy bien, Berlin — Confesó Raquel con los ojos cerrados, el sueño y el alcohol haciendo efecto en ella. 

—Tu también — Guardó silencio, a diferencia de ellos, ella no tenía nombre de ciudad. 

—Lisboa, dime Lisboa —

—Tu también me caes muy bien, Lisboa —

______________

—Después de eso Andrés decidió irse a su habitación. Yo apenas si fui capaz de abrir los ojos cuando te sentí tumbarte a mi lado —

Raquel sonrió conmovida, no solo por lo que había vivido con Andrés sino también por la paciencia de Sergio con los dos. Aunque no quería repetir la resaca, tampoco cambiaba por nada la velada anterior. Ahora ellos eran una familia también.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Ya saben, si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren dejar un comentario sobre que les pareció la fic yo lo recibo agradecida y feliz.


End file.
